


The End of the World... Or Not

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open_on_Sunday prompt - Late</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World... Or Not

“Oh, Giles, you must be so disappointed in me. How could this happen? I’ve never forgotten anything so important before.”

He was befuddled, watching Willow flop into a chair, her head on her arms. “It’s not the end of the world,” he tried to comfort. “People deal with this every day.”

“But I’ve never been late before. I’m only eighteen, Giles. What does this mean for my future? Will I still be able to help Buffy? How can you still rely on me and trust me?”

“Willow,” he sighed. “All I said was, you had a library book due yesterday.”


End file.
